


Nothing (Everything)

by stillskies



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to have something to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing (Everything)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> Written for the 2012 Secret Santa exchange. ♥

Sometimes, he thinks he remembers what it is like to feel, to have emotion overcome his senses and stagger him, drop him to his knees. Unpleasant, needless, problematic. Crises of heart are not the way of the warrior, and though he was (is) a guard, the core is the same. Protect.

Except now there is nothing (no one) to protect. An empty castle in a world that never was and never will be, betwixt and between what is there and what isn't. He stalks the halls, remembering laughter and pride and all of the things he gave up to be who (what) he is now.

Perhaps it is why the Beast fascinates him so: he sees so much of who he was in the hunch of his shoulders, the weight of his gaze. The fierce instinct to protect what is his, something that Xaldin lacks and does not want back (though sometimes he misses it, that feeling of purpose). 

Sometimes, he thinks he remembers what it is like to feel, but it is quickly banished, and as he watches the scenes below him, he feels only the weight of the wind at his back and a cold, dark emptiness at the core of his being.


End file.
